zombiefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:United States of America/@comment-174.59.138.181-20160602232945/@comment-27877244-20160603130552
The first thing that comes to mind is that I don't believe anyone here is actually sitting down and preparing for a zombie apocalypse. Well. A couple of the dumb ones might, but you get dumb people anywhere you go. Case in point... There's not really a whole lot the average person can do to "battle" radical Islam, other than set aside a few thousands dollars, purchase a few weapons you can legally haul out of the country, pack some gear, catch a ticket to a country that allows landing weapons, and then hitch over to northern Iraq through Turkey and volunteer up as a civilian irregular combatant with Kurdistan Regional Government personnel or Pesh representatives up around Erbil, then you're stuck waiting for a visa and integration into volunteer forces, and if that doesn't work out, you're looking at a wasted trip and a ground trek out of the country back through Turkey, unless you want to abandon all the equipment you brought and fly back to the States from Iraq, which is going to have you answering to some Customs liaison to the FBI when you land and wanting to know exactly what an American civilian was doing in Iraq and why you've got so many weird stamps on your passport. If you *do* get to stay in-country, you're looking at being organized into groups of roughly 50 individuals or so and being strung out to act as guards in towns that were abandoned and evacuated north when Daesh/ISIL made their huge push north, reaching past Mosul. This means that you and 50 other guys would be stuck with carbines and marksman rifles that you probably don't know how to use all that well when guys with stolen tanks, SPAAGs, and field guns started rolling through, with you acting as a delaying action. This is what the average person can do to fight against radical Islamic factions. Hmm. I'm going to guess that most people who drop by this website, yourself included, aren't up for that. On the weirdly homophobic sentiment... well, looking at it as the series intends it, with zambamboes standing in place of a worldwide natural disaster, it's hard to see how that would affect peoples' sexuality. People don't just stop being gay because something terrible has happened, in the same way that people don't stop being straight. There's nothing inherent to someone's sexual proclivities that affects their ability to survive violence, unless they're straight-up untrained or unprepared for it. You ask how would a gay or lesbian survive? Probably the same way that a straight person would survive. A gay person firing a bullet at someone's head kills just as fast as anyone else performing the same task. Hell, I knew a couple dudes in the military who were gay, back when it wasn't legal. They had to keep it quiet, or they'd get out with a discharge under other than honorable conditions. These people though, they'd weren't any worse in their occupations for it. Them having sex with a dude instead of a woman didn't make them run slower, didn't make them able to wear less armor, didn't make them able to carry less ammo, didn't make them shoot worse, didn't make them not able to follow instructions as well, didn't make them unable to come up with a plan. About the only thing it affected was their sex life. This is me guessing that these gay Marines and Sailors could probably stomp a deep mudhole in your ass. Probably a better shot than you, too. It's for sure they're not as stupid.